Always Look At You
by Yoshi'Lavnyx9
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis pemalu yang menyukai Sasuke si Pangeran Sekolah. Yang ternyata Sasuke pun menyukainya. Tapi, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang ingin memiliki Hinata selain Sasuke./SasuHina/GaaHina/ada NaruSaku dan SaiIno/"Sasuke-san, kita mau kemana?""Diam saja dan ikuti aku" Sasuke memerintah Hinata untuk diam./CHAP 2 UPDATE/Mind to RnR? Please. Warning! Semi-M
1. Chapter 1 : Hidden feelings

Hai mina-san. Saya Author Newbie

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ,

Kalau misalnya di fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan.

Happy Reading !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by : Hyuuchiha Uta-chan**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T tapi ada sedikit M xD**

**Warnings : OOC. AU. Gaje. hehehehe xD ! Don't like don't read ! Flame? Don't ever**

**Happy Reading !**

**ALWAYS LOOK AT YOU**

**.  
**

**Chapter 1 : Hidden feelings**

**.  
**

Summary : Hinata seorang gadis pemalu yang menyukai Sasuke si Pangeran Sekolah. Yang ternyata Sasuke pun menyukainya. Tapi, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang ingin memiliki Hinata selain Sasuke.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Salah satu murid perempuan di Konohagakure High School (KHS). Sifatnya Pemalu. Dan setiap dekat dengan orang yang dia suka, dia pasti gugup. Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak memiliki banyak teman di KHS, dia tahu karena dirinya kurang populer dan tidak pandai bergaul. Dibanding dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Karin, mereka punya segalanya. Wajah cantik, pandai bergaul, disukai banyak murid lelaki, dan mereka pun populer. Mereka bertiga adalah murid perempuan yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua murid lelaki. Fans mereka pun sangat banyak. Tidak dengan dirinya, Wajahnya Tidak cantik, lemah dan tidak pandai bergaul. Tidak banyak yang menyukainya, mungkin bisa dibilang tidak ada.

Dia menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah murid laki-laki yang populer. Ah tidak, bukan populer lagi. Dia seperti Raja di sekolah ini. Karena siapa pun pasti mengenalnya. Fansgirlnya pun banyak.

Sasuke selalu bersama dengan sahabatnya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara, dan Sai. Tidak kalah dengan Sasuke. Naruto, Gaara, maupun Sai juga mempunyai fans yang memuja mereka. Walau tak sebanyak Sasuke. Tapi itu cukup membuat mereka juga menjadi pangeran sekolah sama seperti Sasuke. Karena wajah mereka pun tampan. Tapi yang seperti orang tahu. Sasuke lah yang paling menonjol diantara mereka. sifat mereka berempat berbeda. Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang cuek, dan tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak menyukai hal yang bertele-tele dan dia juga tidak suka diganggu. Sifatnya dingin dan entah kenapa karena sifat itulah dia dipuja-puja oleh semua murid perempuan salah satunya pun Hinata. Tapi Hinata mencintai Sasuke bukan karena hal itu, karena Hinata tahu, dia memang mencintai Sasuke karena hatinya. Entah kenapa walaupun Sifat Sasuke tidak begitu baik. Tapi Hinata tahu, Bahwa sisi baik Sasuke itu ada. Dan tapi sayang mungkin dia tidak ingin menonjolkan bahkan mengeluarkan sifat itu karena menurutnya itu tidak penting.

Dan untuk Uzumaki Naruto, dialah laki-laki yang paling ramah dan baik diantara Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara. Sifatnya Periang, sangat bersemangat. Dia ramah pada semua fansgirlnya. Tapi, dihati Naruto hanya ada nama satu wanita. Yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Sai. Orangnya Lumayan Ramah. Dia sangat sering memperlihatkan senyum kepada fansgirlnya. Tapi sayang, senyum itu hanya palsu. Karena Sai tidak mau dipandang sebagai orang yang dingin seperti Sasuke. Jadi dia sengaja memperlihatkan senyum liarnya pada fansgirlnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Sabaku No Gaara. Hampir sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi dia lebih banyak punya sisi baik dibanding Sasuke. Orangnya cuek. Dia tenang dan dia juga mempunyai wajah tampan seperti Sasuke. Dia juga jarang tersenyum. Tapi jika tersenyum, Senyumnya tulus. Dan dia suka membantu orang lain. Dan Entah kenapa, jika dia berpapasan atau bertemu Hinata. Dia pasti tersenyum kepada Hinata. Dan setiap Gaara bertemu Hinata. Tidak lupa selalu ada sapaan tulus dari Gaara ''Hinata'' sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

.

.

.

-Always Look at You-

* * *

''Krrriiinnngggg...''

Jam beker Hinata berbunyi. Ingin membangunkan tuannya. Tapi, sepertinya tuannya tidak bangun-bangun.

''Krrriiiiinnnnggggg...''

Bunyi yang kedua kalinya. Belum mempan membangunkan Hinata.

''Krriiiinnnnnggggg...''

Akhirnya, sepertinya Bunyi yang ketiga kali ini mampu juga membangunkan tuannya. Hinata, tuannya, merasa sangat terganggu. Ingin sekali Hinata lempar jam beker itu ke dinding karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi apa daya, walau begitu dia sekolah sampai sekarang ini karena jam beker ini. Jika setiap pagi dia tidak berbunyi, dipastikan Hinata setiap hari akan terlambat.

''wooaaahhh...'' Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan merengganggkan badannya. Ah,,dia lelah sekali. Karena tadi malam mengerjakan PR dari guru Kakashi banyak sekali. Guru yang selalu telat jika masuk mengajar. Tapi, setiap masuk kelas pasti memberikan PR kepada muridnya. Dasar Guru Pemalas.

''Jam berapa memangnya sekarang'' tanya Hinata dan dengan segera dia melihat jam beker kesayangannya. Tapi,, saat dia melihatnya. Betapa Kagetnya dia. '' Appaaa... Jam 07.00 ! Tidakk ... Aku akan telat''

Segeralah Hinata menuju ke kamar mandi. Untung saja dia sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari ini tadi malam. Jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot lagi menyiapkannya. Ada gunanya juga ya.

''Ibu,, Hinata berangkat ! '' Izin Hinata pada Ibunya.

''Kau tidak sarapan Hinata?'' tanya ibunya Hinata.

''Tidak bu, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku akan makan di kantin sekolahan saja bu'' jawab Hinata. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama berbincang dengan ibunya. Dia sudah hampir terlambat. Jika tidak cepat-cepat, pintu pagar pasti sudah di tutup.

''Salam pada Ayah Bu dan Hanabi-chan. Neji-nii-san mana Bu?'' tanya Hinata.

''Dia sudah berangkat Hinata.''

_''Oh tidak. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat. Aku pasti terlambat'' _ ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

''Kalau begitu Hinata Berangkat dulu Bu. Jaaa- ... '' Ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan pada Ibunya.

.

- Always Look at You -

.

Pukul 07.25. Hinata Akhirnya tiba di sekolah kesayangannya, Konohagakure High School (KHS). Untung saja masih sempat sampai disini. Telat 5 menit saja dia yakin pasti pagar sekolah sudah di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah. Mungkin hari ini keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

''Syukurlah. Untung saja aku tidak telat. Jika 5 menit aku belum sampai disini. Aku yakin tak akan bersekolah hari ini'' ucap Hinata bersyukur.

Sambil terus bersyukur karena dirinya tidak telat. Saat berjalan hendak ke kelas. Tidak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan saat itu juga, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak pada Hinata. Karena...

''Brukkkkk...''

Sepertinya Hinata menabrak seseorang. Semua Buku yang Hinata bawa jatuh berserakan di lantai. Tapi hal buku, untuk kali ini Hinata abaikan. Segeralah Hinata meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah dia tabrak. Tapi, belum saja dia ingin meminta maaf. Orang yang dia tabrak tadi sepertinya ingin memarahinya.

''Kau ! Apa-apaan hah ! Kau menumpahkan Minuman ku. Dan itu mengenai Baju ku ! Kau lihat !''

Hinata kaget. Sepertinya dia mengenal suara ini. Sangat, sangat mengenalnya. Ketika Hinata menoleh ke atas untuk melihat orang itu. Tidak terfikirkan oleh Hinata. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Oh tidak, Dia menabrak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia sanggup meminta maaf? Jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke lah yang dia tabrak. Bagaimana ini. Bahkan saat ingin menyapa Sasuke pun Hinata gugup. Apalagi dia sekarang harus meminta maaf yang artinya dia harus berbicara pada Sasuke. Sebelum dia minta maaf pun Sasuke sudah berbicara kasar padanya. Bagaimana jika dia minta maaf, Tapi dia malah mendapatkan ejekan dan makian dari Sasuke. Apa dia akan sanggup?

''_kami-sama..bagaimana ini. Aku harus berbicara apa. Aku tak sanggup rasanya''_

''Ma-maaf U-uchiha-san. A-aku tak bermaksud menabrakmu. Su-sungguh i-itu aku tidak sengaja. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku a-kan mem-bersihkan b-baju mu.'' ucap hinata gugup.

Rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu semua. Tapi itu harus dia lakukan agar Sasuke bisa memaafkannya. Dan dia juga harus membersihkan baju Sasuke yang basah karenanya. Tapi saat dia ingin membersihkan Baju sasuke dari basah itu dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya. Dia malah mendapatkan penolakan kasar dari Sasuke.

_''Hyuuga Hinata ... ''_

Oh tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur memarahinya. Aku tidak tahu jika yang menabrak ku adalah Seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi apa boleh buat, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur ''Sudahlah. Tidak perlu ! Pergilah ke kelas.'' Sasuke menangkis tangan Hinata saat Hinata ingin membersihkan bajunya. Lagipula dia tidak suka, jika dia menuruti apa yang Hinata lakukan. Pasti itu akan jadi perhatian semua orang. Itu hal yang sangat Sasuke benci. Lebih baik dia pergi dari sini sebelum hal yang ia benci itu datang. ''Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini. Pergilah ke kelas!'' perintah Sasuke.

Dan Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Tapi ketika Hinata ingin merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Ada seseorang yang berbaik hati membantu Hinata merapikannya.

''Boleh aku bantu'' tanya orang itu.

''Ah boleh. Silahkan.'' Hinata seraya tersenyum dan menoleh kepada Orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya itu.

''Ga-Gaara-san. Apa yang kau-''

''Bukankah sudah aku bilang tadi. Aku ingin membantumu. Apa tidak boleh?'' tanya Gaara

''Ah...bo-boleh kok Gaara-san.''

Tidak habis fikir oleh Hinata. Seorang Sabaku No Gaara? Membantunya. Mungkinkah sekarang dia sedang bermimpi? Ah tidak, dia mencubit pipinya pun tidak merubah apapun. Apa ini keajaiban?Atau mungkin hanya kebetulan Gaara ingin membantunya? Entahlah...Hinata pun tidak tahu jelas motif Gaara apa.

''Terima Kasih Gaara-san''

''Panggil aku Gaara. Kalau boleh kau juga bisa memanggilku Gaara-kun'' ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum pada Hinata.

''Ahh... Te-terima Kasih Gaara-kun'' Jawab Hinata gugup dan malu-malu. Ya.. Bagaimana tidak gugup dan malu. Gaara adalah laki-laki pertama yang Hinata panggil dengan embel-embel -kun. Bahkan pada Kiba pun dia hanya memanggil Kiba-san. Didalam keluarga Hinata. Hinata memang sudah di tanamkan jiwa kesopanan di dalam dirinya. Jadi, memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel -kun. Rasanya bagi Hinata itu hal aneh. Dan menurutnya tidak sopan. Apalagi dengan orang yang belum terlalu dekat dengan dirinya seperti Gaara.

''A-apa kau ti-tidak keberatan jika aku memanggil mu Gaara-kun?'' tanya Hinata gugup pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun dia masih tidak merasa enak.

''Untuk apa aku keberatan. Aku menyukainya''

Sepertinya Ucapan Gaara kali ini mampu membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti rambut Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara mengucapkan bahwa dia menyukai jika dirinya memanggil Gaara-kun. Apa Hinata salah dengar? Apa Itu hanya taktik Gaara supaya dirinya tertarik pada Gaara. Entahlah, tapi seperti Gaara bukan orang seperti itu._ ''Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tulus mengatakannya'' _Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

''Ma-maksud Gaara-kun?'' tanya Hinata

''Apa kau pura-pura tidak mengerti Hinata. Kau pasti tahu maksudku.''

''Gaara-kun...'' Tanya Hinata lagi

''Aku menyukai saat kau memanggil ku Gaara-kun.'' Ucap Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Sampai saat Wajah Gaara dekat dia pun berkata dan berbisik pada Hinata..

''Kau pasti mengerti Hinata-chan''

''Cuuuppppp...''

Gaara mencium pipi kiri Hinata sambil mengatakan kalimat menggoda. Ah dia tahu, tindakannya kali ini pasti akan membuat Hinata malu melebihi malunya saat dia memanggil dirinya Gaara-kun. Tapi Gaara tidak menyesal. Toh, Hinata begitu kan karena dirinya. Dia sangat suka saat seperti ini. Menggoda seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan.

''Ga-Gaara-kun... A-apa ya-yang ka-kau laku-kan?'' tanya Hinata masih kaget. Dia kaget, bahkan sangat kaget sampai-sampai dia ingin pingsan. Jika di dekat Dirinya ada sungai, pasti dia akan terjun ke sungai itu. Dia malu..Sangat malu. Di cium dengan Gaara. Di depan umum. Di sekolahan. Untungnya saja tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

''Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?''

''Cuuuppppppppp...''

Sekali lagi Gaara mencium pipi kanan Hinata lagi. Ah, sepertinya Gaara hari ini puas sekali. Sudah membuat wajah Hinata merah yang ketiga kalinya. Membuat Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -kun. Dan yang paling dia senangi dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencium kedua pipi Hinata itu. Walaupun dalam hatinya, dia ingin lagi merasakan Hinata melebihi itu. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena sepertinya jika ia melakukannya berlebihan. Itu tidak menarik. Dia ingin merasakan hinata tahap demi tahap.

''...''

Hinata hanya bisa melongo. _''Gaara mencium ku lagi'' _ tanya Hinata dalam hati. Cobaan apalagi yang di berikan kami-sama untuknya. Gaara membuatnya malu hingga 3 kali hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Gaara. Apa yang dia rencanakan..

''Sudahlah Hinata. Ayo kita ke kelas'' Ajak Gaara kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya hari ini dia senang sekali. Apalagi saat ini, tapi dia harus menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya itu dengan datar. Kalau tidak, murid lain akan curiga terhadapnya dan Hinata.

''Hinata... Kau duluan saja ke kelas. Aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat sebentar. Hati-hati saat di jalan. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi'' Ucap Gaara sambil menasihati Hinata.

''Iyaa Gaara-kun. A-aku akan hati-hati. K-kau juga hati-hati ya di j-jalan !'' Teriak Hinata dari jauh. Sepertinya, hari ini Hinata senang sekali. Memang sih dia masih merasakan malu atas kejadian tadi.

.

- Always Look at You -

.

''Selamat Pagi Sakura-san'' tanya Hinata kepada sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura. Ya, seorang permaisuri sekolah ini adalah sahabatnya. Dan juga masih ada satu sahabat murid perempuan lagi, seperti Sakura dia juga permaisuri di sekolah ini, Yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Tapi sepertinya Ino sedang pergi keluar.

''Selamat pagi juga Hinata-chan'' Jawab Sakura gembira. Dengan wajah yang cerah seperti langit dipagi ini yang begitu cerah.

''Di mana Ino?'' tanya Hinata

''Dia tadi bilang padaku dia ingin menemui Sai''

_''Sudah kuduga'' _ ucap Hinata dalam hati.

''Hei Hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu merah?'' tanya Sakura mengintimidasi. Sangat keliatan jelas jika wajah Hinata itu merah.

''Ah ti-tidak Sakura-san. I-ini ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya ta-tadi sepertinya terke-na si-sinar matahari terlalu lama.'' Jawab Hinata gugup. Dia jelas kaget karena ternyata Sakura menyadari bahwa wajahnya merah.

''Hinata-chan. Tidak usah berbohong. Kelihatan dari nada bicaramu dan raut wajah mu itu bahwa kau bohong. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa wajah mu jadi merah seperti itu karena sinar matahari pagi ini ? ... Sinar Matahari pagi kan belum panas sekali '' Ucap Sakura menggoda Hinata. Hah, dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Hinata dari dirinya. Dan dia ingin sekali mengetahui itu.

''Ti-tidak Sakura-chan. Ti-tidak A-ada Apa-apa'' Ucap Hinata. Dia tahu sepertinya alasannya takkan mampu mengalahkan rasa keingintahuan Sakura. Apapun cara pasti akan Sakura lakukan untuk mengetahui hal yang dirinya sembunyikan.

''Hinata-chan...Sepertinya aku harus bilang pada Sasuke kalo kau mencintainya?'' ucap Sakura mantap. Yah, dia tahu sepertinya ini akan berhasil.

''Ti-tidak Sakura-san ! Ja-jangan. Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu'' Pasrah Hinata.

''Ayolah Hinata-chan. Aku sangat penasaran sekali''

''Ba-baik. Ta-tadi Ga-Gaara-kun me-ncium pipi ku'' jawab Hinata gugup dan pastinya malu. Saat ini , padahal dia sudah ingin melupakan kejadian tadi saat bersama Gaara. Tapi gara-gara Sakura, terpaksa dia harus mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

''A-apa ? Ga-Gaara-kun? Kau memanggilnya Gaara-kun ? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya Hinata-chan ? Lalu,, kau juga dicium oleh Gaara ? Bagaimana bisa ? Tanya Sakura penasaran. Gaara itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menggoda Seorang wanita. Sakura tahu itu, tapi, Hinata? Ada hubungan apa antara Hinata dan Gaara?

''I-iya. Sebenarnya dia yang menyuruhku memanggilnya Gaara-kun. Dan saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia bilang padaku jika dia menyukainya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara-kun maksud. Saat ku tanya apa maksudnya, dia malah menggodaku dan mencium Pipi kiri ku. Ketika aku tanya kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia malah bertanya balik dan mencium pipi kanan ku lagi'' jawab Hinata mantap. Jujur Hinata sangat malu sekarang ini menceritakannya pada Sakura. Bahkan, Sakura yang notabenenya seorang sahabatnya pun dia malu menceritakannya. Apalagi jika dengan orang lain.

''Wah.. Hinata.. Sepertinya Gaara ada perasaan khusus padamu'' ucap Sakura.

''Maksud Sakura-san?'' tanya Hinata

* * *

Saat Sakura ingin mengatakan maksud dari perkataannya. Datanglah Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, dan Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk ke kelas menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

''Hinata-chan.. Itu Sasuke. Lihat dia,, tampan sekali. Coba kau lihat cara jalannya. Keren sekali'' sakura mencoba menggoda Hinata.

Hinata tahu, Sakura tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke. Karena yang ada di dalam hati Sakura. Hanyalah seorang laki-laki periang yang juga sahabat dari si Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Inilah yang Hinata dapatkan setiap Hari. Godaan dari Sakura, jika Sasuke masuk kelas.

''Dan lihat Hinata-chan. Itu Gaara-kun mu'' ucap Sakura menggoda Hinata lagi.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Kenapa Sakura selalu menggodanya. Kenapa tidak dia yang juga mencoba menggoda Sakura. Siapa tahu mempan.

''Ah Sakura-san. Itu Naruto-san. Dia juga tampan sekali. Apa aku boleh menyukainya?''

''...''

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang barusan Hinata katakan. Apa dia serius bicara. Entahlah. Tapi, jujur dia tidak rela jika Hinata juga menyukai Naruto.

_''Sepertinya berhasil'' _ tanya Hinata dalam Hati. ''Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Bukankah kau tahu aku hanya mencintainya'' ucap Hinata seraya menoleh ke Sasuke. Ya, pasti Sakura tahu kalau Hinata mencintai Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang dilihat. Sepertinya dia sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Sasuke pun menoleh ketempat orang yang memperhatikannya itu. Mata mereka pun bertemu. _'_

_'Mata itu... Indah'' _ Sasuke terpesona. Sangat terpesona. Mata Hinata. Mata yang tenang itu. Mata yang lembut. Mata yang selalu ingin dia lihat. Mata yang dia inginkan. Mata yang selalu melihatnya. Mata Hyuuga Hinata. Ah tidak, bukan hanya mata yang indah itu yang dia inginkan. Dia menginginkan Hinata seutuhnya. Apapun itu dia hanya ingin Hinata.

_''Sa-Sasuke... Dia melihatku'' _ Dalam hati Hinata senang sekali. Sasuke melihatnya. Bahkan, Tidak henti-hentinya melihatnya. Apa Sasuke menyukainya? Apa Sasuke terpesona padanya? Sepertinya tidak. _''Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Itu mustahil.''_

Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. Betapa Senangnya Hati Sasuke saat ini. Andai dia bisa membalas senyuman Hinata. Pasti rasanya bahagia. Tapi dirinya bukanlah laki-laki seperti Naruto, dia tidak pandai dengan hal seperti itu. Dirinya laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai yang cuek. Bagaimana jika dia tersenyum pada Hinata? Ini juga di dalam kelas. Sudah banyak murid-murid yang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Lagipula, disini ada Karin dan teman-temannya. Jika Sasuke tersenyum, pasti Seisi kelas akan ramai oleh teriakan Karin dan teman-temannya. Ah tidak, dia tak mau.

Mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka masih bertahan dengan tatapan masing-masing. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin mengakhirinya. Sampai ada orang yang membuyarkan Hinata dengan memanggil namanya.

''Hinata...''

''Gaara-kun. Ah, kau tidak apa-apa. Berarti kau berhati-hati saat di jalan tadi'' ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

''Hn... Kau juga pasti hati-hati kan Hinata-chan'' ucap Gaara mendekati Hinata.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan raut wajah yang kesal Sasuke mengomel pada dirinya sendiri dan mengutuk Gaara_''Sial kau Gaara. Kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku'' _

**TBC**

Bagaimana fanfic saya ? T.T

Untuk chapter ini belum banyak Romance SasuHina. Tapi chapter depan saya usahain.

Ini fanfic SasuHina dan GaaHina. Tapi, Gaara disini sebagai pengacau dan konflik.

Supaya cerita menarik jadi saya masukin deh si Gaara.

Tapi endingnya tetap SasuHina. :)

* * *

Tolong Di Review dan kasih kritikan atau saran yang membangun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Arigatou…..


	2. Chapter 2 : I Want You

Balasan buat yang gak login

_Guest : Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya mina. Aku terharu :') #nangisseember. Chap 2 update nih . semoga makin suka xD. Review selanjutnya ditunggu._

_Momoka : Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. Gaara ku bikin OOC Cuma di depan Hinata aja kok mina . Kalo di depan orang lain dia tetap dingin. :D. terima kasih atas sarannya . Review selanjutnya ditunggu._

_Akeboshi : Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. maksud ku itu ending lagu naruto shippuden yang ke 21. Yang pengisi lagunya itu band unlimits. Aku lihat di dvd naruto kok. di youtube juga ada. Iya mina ini fic tentang cinta segitiga antara Sasuke-Hinata-Gaara. Disini sasuke akan bersaing dengan Gaara untuk mendapatkan kasih atas pujiannya :'). Review selanjutnya ditunggu._

_Pooh : Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. Maaf deh kalo misalkan alurnya kecepatan xD. Oke nanti ku usahain. Review selanjutnya ditunggu._

Sebelumnya

''Hinata...''

''Gaara-kun. Ah, kau tidak apa-apa. Berarti kau berhati-hati saat di jalan tadi'' ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

''Hn... Kau juga pasti hati-hati kan Hinata-chan'' ucap Gaara mendekati Hinata.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan raut wajah yang kesal Sasuke mengomel pada dirinya sendiri _''Sial kau Gaara. Kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku'' _

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by : Yoshi'Lavnyx9**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T tapi ada sedikit M  
**

**Warnings : AU, OOC ! Don't like don't read ! Flame? Don't ever**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**ALWAYS LOOK AT YOU**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : I Want You**

**.**

**.**

''Jam pelajaran pertama, Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak datang. Aku dengar dia ada urusan di Desa Suna. Jadi dia izin sementara seminggu. Pagi ini kita bisa santai Hinata-chan'' Ujar Sakura senang. _''Hari ini aku akan puas melihat Naruto.'' _ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Hari ini hari yang indah untuk Sakura sepertinya.

''Baguslah kalau begitu'' sahut Hinata bosan. Huh, tidak ada sensei yang masuk. Jadi apa yang dilakukan di kelas. Pasti sangat membosankan. Hinata memilih untuk tidur saja.

Ditempat duduk lain. Khususnya tempat duduk Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berempat lagi merencanakan sesuatu. Istilahnya meeting lah. Tapi lihat saja percakapannya kali ini.

''Teme. Kau siang ini bisa tidak ke Rumah ku. Aku dan Sai ingin bermain PS. Mau tidak?'' tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

''Iya aku bisa'' jawab Sasuke dengan tampang bosan. Masih kesal sepertinya dengan Gaara yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Sesekalipun Sasuke menoleh ke tempat duduk Hinata. Dan dia lihat Hinata tertidur pulas. Ingin sekali dia menghampiri Hinata lalu membawa Hinata kedalam pelukkannya supaya Hinata bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ah itu pasti hanya akan jadi mimpi.

''Baiklah. Kalau kau Gaara. Apa kau bisa ke Rumah ku juga ?''

''Tidak'' jawab Gaara singkat padat dan jelas.

''Hah? Kenapa kau tidak mau ke Rumah ku. Apa karena rumah ku jelek kau tak mau ke Rumah ku'' tanya Naruto heran. Biasanya Gaara tidak seperti itu. _''Ada yang aneh dari Gaara'' _

''Bukan itu. Kalian bertiga saja main. Aku ada urusan penting.'' jawab Gaara ketus. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai.

''Ada apa dengan Gaara. Apa kau tahu Sai?'' tanya Naruto kepada Sai.

''Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Naruto''

''Kalau kau Teme. Kau tahu Gaara kenapa?'' Naruto masih memasang tampang heran.

''Tidak tahu'' Sasuke bosan mendengar nama itu. Hatinya sudah kesal karena tadi. Sekarang lagi Naruto menanyakan tentang Gaara kepadanya. Mana dia tahu kenapa dengan Gaara. Apa hubungannya dia dengan Gaara.

''Kau tanyakan saja pada Hinata. Dia dekat dengan Gaara'' ujar Sai menyarankan kepada Naruto.

''Baiklah akan ku tanyakan''

_''Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Hinata dalam masalah Gaara ini. Memang mereka ada hubungan apa? '' _Sasuke kesal dalam hati.

Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata. Tapi dia tidak menanyakan masalah Gaara tadi. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Hinata yang sedang tidur. ''Sakura, apa Hinata sudah tidur?'' tanya Naruto

Sakura melongo. Naruto menyapanya. Dia pun dengan gagapnya menjawab ''A-aku ti-tidak tahu Naruto. Mu-mungkin be-belum''

''Hinata-chan.. apa kau sudah tidur?'' tanya Sakura berbisik di telinga Hinata. Dia berharap Hinata belum tidur.

''Belum... Kenapa memangnya Sakura-san?'' tanya Hinata remang-remang.

''Cepat bangun'' perintah Sakura. Masih dengan nada berbisik.

''Iya ada apa?'' Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Meski sebenarnya belum tertidur. Memangnya ada apa sih Sakura sampai bicara berbisik seperti itu di telinganya. Aneh sekali.

''Hinata. Kau tahu Gaara kenapa?''

Hinata menoleh. Siapa yang bertanya tentang Gaara tadi kepadanya. Ternyata Naruto. Memangnya ada apa dengan Gaara. Apa ada masalah. ''Gaara-kun? Kenapa dengan dia?'' Hinata bertanya balik.

_''Kok dia malah bertanya balik sih'' _Naruto makin heran. ''Kau kan dekat dengan Gaara. Apa kau tahu hari ini Gaara ada acara apa? Tadi dia menolak ajakan ku. Tidak seperti biasanya dia begitu. Aku rasa dia jadi aneh'' ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

''Aku tidak dekat dengannya Naruto-san'' ungkap Hinata. Darimana Naruto bisa tahu kalau dia dekat dengan Gaara? Itu tidak mungkin berbicara dengan Gaara saja baru hari ini kenapa sudah di bilang dekat. Aneh sekali. ''Dari mana kau tahu aku dekat dengannya. Itu tidak benar''

''Aku tahu dari Sai'' sambil menoleh pada Sai. Yang ditoleh hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

''Itu tidak benar Naruto-san. Mungkin Sai-san hanya salah paham. Aku tidak dekat dengan Gaara-kun. Masalah tadi tentang Gaara ada urusan apa. Aku juga tidak tahu. Maaf ya'' sahut Hinata.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima Kasih Hinata.'' Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata seraya meninggalkannya dan kembali menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Ingat ya yang ketiga lagi ngilang entah kemana perginya.

''Hinata juga tidak tahu'' Naruto pasrah.

''Sai. Kau bilang Hinata dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi tadi aku bertanya pada Hinata, dia bilang itu tidak benar. Hinata pertama berbicara dengan Gaara baru hari ini. Kau dari mana tahu mereka dekat? Kau membuatku malu mengatakan hal itu.'' tanya Naruto lagi. Meminta penjelasan dari Sai yang telah mencoreng nama baiknya di depan Hinata.

''Aku hanya menebak saja'' jawab Sai santai.

''Apa ! Kau ini Sai. Jadi kau hanya bercanda. Tapi kau berkata tadi terlihat seperti serius. Jadi aku percaya kata-katamu. Sialan kau ! Kau pandai sekali berakting Sai.'' Naruto kesal sekali kepada Sai.

Naruto dan Sai sibuk karena sedang berdebat. Tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia sibuk dengan Dunianya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun memikirkan Hinata. Dia bingung, tadi saat Gaara masuk kelas. Gaara langsung menghampiri Hinata. Kenapa Hinata kelihatan dekat sekali dengan Gaara. Dan kenapa Gaara memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel -chan. Ada apa ini. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam Hati. Dia harus bertindak. Salah satu caranya adalah menanyakannya kepada Sakura.

.

.

- Always Look At You -

.

.

Kringgg...

''Hinata-chan, kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?'' tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

''Tidak Sakura-san. Aku masih kenyang'' sahut Hinata.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami berdua pergi dulu ya.. Jaaaa'' Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

''Hati-hati ya Nona Sabaku '' ejek Ino

''Apa ! Nona Sabaku? Sejak kapan aku jadi istrinya Gaara. Ino-san.. kau ini'' Hinata protes.

.

.

.

* * *

''Sakura. Bisa bicara sebentar'' perintah Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura supaya mengikutinya.

''Kau mau bicara apa Sasuke?'' tanya Sakura. Dia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat ulah dari Sasuke.

''Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa benar Gaara dan Hinata dekat. Lalu saat tadi pagi apa Gaara ada melakukan sesuatu kepada Hinata. Karena Gaara tidak ada sesaat sesudah aku bertabrakan dengan Hinata. Aku kira ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Jadi aku bertanya padamu'' Imbuh Sasuke.

''Maaf Sasuke. Aku tak bisa memberi tahu mu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata''

''Kumohon Sakura. Kau tahu baru sekali ini aku meminta mohon pada seorang wanita. Aku butuh kepastian. Tolonglah'' mohon Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Sasuke jadi berubah pikiran. Memang baru sekali ini dia melihat Sasuke memohon pada seorang wanita. Dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan kasihan Sasuke. Ini juga pasti berhubungan dengan Hinata. "Kau ingin tahu sekali Sasuke. Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku memberi tahumu. Itu tidak penting. Cepat kasih tahu aku tentang hubungan Gaara dan Hinata" Sasuke semakin tidak sabar akan jawaban Sakura.

''Baiklah akan ku ceritakan"

#Flashback on

_''Boleh aku bantu'' tanya orang itu._

_''Ah boleh. Silahkan.'' Hinata seraya tersenyum dan menoleh kepada Orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya itu._

_''Ga-Gaara-san. Apa yang kau-''_

_''Bukankah sudah aku bilang tadi. Aku ingin membantumu. Apa tidak boleh?'' tanya Gaara _

_''Ah...bo-boleh kok Gaara-san.'' _

_Tidak habis fikir oleh Hinata. Seorang Sabaku No Gaara? Membantunya. Mungkinkah sekarang dia sedang bermimpi? Ah tidak, dia mencubit pipinya pun tidak merubah apapun. Apa ini keajaiban?Atau mungkin hanya kebetulan Gaara ingin membantunya? Entahlah...Hinata pun tidak tahu jelas motif Gaara apa._

_''Terima Kasih Gaara-san''_

_''Panggil aku Gaara. Kalau boleh kau juga bisa memanggilku Gaara-kun'' ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum pada Hinata._

_''Ahh... Te-terima Kasih Gaara-kun'' Jawab Hinata gugup dan malu-malu. Ya.. Bagaimana tidak gugup dan malu. Gaara adalah laki-laki pertama yang Hinata panggil dengan embel-embel -kun. Bahkan pada Kiba pun dia hanya memanggil Kiba-san. Didalam keluarga Hinata. Hinata memang sudah di tanamkan jiwa kesopanan di dalam dirinya. Jadi, memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel -kun. Rasanya bagi Hinata itu hal aneh. Dan menurutnya tidak sopan. Apalagi dengan orang yang belum terlalu dekat dengan dirinya seperti Gaara._

_''A-apa kau ti-tidak keberatan jika aku memanggil mu Gaara-kun?'' tanya Hinata gugup pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun dia masih tidak merasa enak._

_''Untuk apa aku keberatan. Aku menyukainya''_

_Sepertinya Ucapan Gaara kali ini mampu membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti rambut Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara mengucapkan bahwa dia menyukai jika dirinya memanggil Gaara-kun. Apa Hinata salah dengar? Apa Itu hanya taktik Gaara supaya dirinya tertarik pada Gaara. Entahlah, tapi seperti Gaara bukan orang seperti itu. ''Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tulus mengatakannya'' Ucap Hinata dalam hati._

_''Ma-maksud Gaara-kun?'' tanya Hinata_

_''Apa kau pura-pura tidak mengerti Hinata. Kau pasti tahu maksudku.'' _

_''Gaara-kun...'' Tanya Hinata lagi_

_''Aku menyukai saat kau memanggil ku Gaara-kun.'' Ucap Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Sampai saat Wajah Gaara dekat dia pun berkata dan berbisik pada Hinata.._

_''Kau pasti mengerti Hinata-chan'' _

_''Cuuuppppp...'' _

_Gaara mencium pipi kiri Hinata sambil mengatakan kalimat menggoda. Ah dia tahu, tindakannya kali ini pasti akan membuat Hinata malu melebihi malunya saat dia memanggil dirinya Gaara-kun. Tapi Gaara tidak menyesal. Toh, Hinata begitu kan karena dirinya. Dia sangat suka saat seperti ini. Menggoda seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan. _

_''Ga-Gaara-kun... A-apa ya-yang ka-kau laku-kan?'' tanya Hinata masih kaget. Dia kaget, bahkan sangat kaget sampai-sampai dia ingin pingsan. Jika di dekat Dirinya ada sungai, pasti dia akan terjun ke sungai itu. Dia malu..Sangat malu. Di cium dengan Gaara. Di depan umum. Di sekolahan. Untungnya saja tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. _

_''Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?''_

_''Cuuuppppppppp...''_

_Sekali lagi Gaara mencium pipi kanan Hinata lagi. Ah, sepertinya Gaara hari ini puas sekali. Sudah membuat wajah Hinata merah yang ketiga kalinya. Membuat Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -kun. Dan yang paling dia senangi dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencium kedua pipi Hinata itu. Walaupun dalam hatinya, dia ingin lagi merasakan Hinata melebihi itu. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena sepertinya jika ia melakukannya berlebihan. Itu tidak menarik. Dia ingin merasakan hinata tahap demi tahap. _

_''...''_

_Hinata hanya bisa melongo. ''Gaara mencium ku lagi'' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Cobaan apalagi yang di berikan kami-sama untuknya. Gaara membuatnya malu hingga 3 kali hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Gaara. Apa yang dia rencanakan.._

_''Sudahlah Hinata. Ayo kita ke kelas'' Ajak Gaara kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya hari ini dia senang sekali. Apalagi saat ini, tapi dia harus menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya itu dengan datar. Kalau tidak, murid lain akan curiga terhadapnya dan Hinata._

_''Hinata... Kau duluan saja ke kelas. Aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat sebentar. Hati-hati saat di jalan. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi'' Ucap Gaara sambil menasihati Hinata._

_''Iyaa Gaara-kun. A-aku akan hati-hati. K-kau juga hati-hati ya di j-jalan !'' Teriak Hinata dari jauh. Sepertinya, hari ini Hinata senang sekali. Memang sih dia masih merasakan malu atas kejadian tadi._

_#_Flashback off

"Begitulah ceritanya" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Disepanjang Sakura bercerita tentang hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Sedekat itukah hubungan mereka. Bahkan Gaara berani mencium pipi Hinata. Sasuke tak rela. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata. Apapun caranya. _"Dia belum mencium bibir Hinata. Masih ada kesempatan untuk memiliki itu semua" _Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk ceritanya Sakura. Oh iya, Naruto mencarimu." Sasuke mengejek Sakura dan perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku. Apa-apaan Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto mencarinya. Sakura pun lalu kembali menyusul Ino yang tadi dia tinggal sendirian.

.

.

- Always Look at You –

.

.

''Sepertinya Gaara menyukai Hinata.'' Ino membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya bisa kaget. ''Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya memang benar dari ekspresi saat Gaara bicara pada Hinata itu berbeda. Tatapannya lembut sekali.'' imbuh Sakura.

''Iya begitulah. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahmu dengan Naruto? Apa ada berubahan. Apa kalian semakin dekat?'' tanya Ino pada Sakura

Wajah Sakura merona. ''Belum ada perkembangan. Hanya masih saling sapa dan berbicara seadanya saja.'' kelihatan jelas dari nada bicara Sakura lirih dan kecewa.

''Apa perlu aku bantu?'' Ino menawarkan bantuan ke Sakura.

''Ah tidak perlu. Aku akan berusaha sendiri'' Imbuh Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Ino

''Benarkah?''

''Iya''

''Tapi kalau kau ada kesulitan kau bisa meminta bantuan ku'' tawar Ino.

''Baiklah Ino'' ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum kepada Sahabatnya, Ino. Sayang tidak ada Hinata. Jadi tidak lengkap.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di kantin. Segeralah mereka menuju ketempat duduk yang masih kosong. Dan untungnya, kursi yang kosong itu hanya ada 2. Tapi setiap meja ada 4 kursi, dan itu berarti mereka berdua harus satu meja dengan orang lain. Dan gawatnya bagi Sakura, kedua orang yang menempati kursi itu adalah Naruto dan Sai. Bagaimana jadinya jika dirinya duduk di situ. Ino dengan Sai ya pasti santai kan mereka sudah pacaran. _''Apa boleh buat'' _Ucap Sakura pasrah.

''Sakura. Ini kesempatan bagus'' saran Ino pada Sakura.

''Aku malu Ino.''

''Untuk apa malu kan ada aku dan Sai'' ucap Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

''Akan kucoba''

''Naruto... Sai'' teriak Ino kepada kedua pria itu. Semua pengunjung kantin memperhatikan Ino. ''Upss. Aku berlebihan ya. Hahaha '' Ino tertawa atas perlakuannya sendiri.

''Wah. Ada Sakura dan Ino. Ada yang kurang, dimana Hinata?'' tanya Naruto.

''Di-dia ada di kelas. Katanya dia masih kenyang jadi tidak ikut kesini'' jawab Sakura.

''Di kelas? Berarti dia sama Sasuke di dalam kelas'' imbuh Naruto.

''Sasuke? Di dalam kelas? Gaara di mana?'' Ino bertanya dengan Naruto.

''Sasuke ingin menyendiri. Kalau Gaara aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Waktu bel istirahat tadi berbunyi, dia langsung pergi tanpa memberi tahu kami hendak kemana'' Naruto menjawab dengan tampang kusam.

''Oh begitu rupanya. Baiklah Sakura kau ingin pesan apa?'' tanya Ino

''Aku hanya ingin pesan minuman Ino. Ice tea saja.''

'' . Sai, ayo kita pergi memesan !'' ajak Ino pada Sai.

Sai pun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata pacarnya itu. Dia sedikit gusar karena Ino selalu menempel padanya. Apa boleh buat itu pacarnya.

Tinggalah mereka berdua saja di meja makan. Naruto dan Sakura. Momen yang pas sekali. Naruto santai-santai saja. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia panik. Dia harus bicara apa pada Naruto. Kalo hanya diam seperti ini sampai kapan dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya ''Naruto. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?'' tanya Sakura to the point. Tidak ada bahan pertanyaan lagi selain itu.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menyeringai. ''Kenapa memangnya, kau mau mendaftar?'' tanya Naruto menggoda Sakura.

''A-aku hanya bertanya Naruto'' sahut Sakura dengan pipi yang merona.

''Aku belum punya pacar. Kau mau menjadi pacarku?'' tanya Naruto menggoda Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Naruto memang hobi menggoda.

''Ka-kalau i-itu bi-bisa aku mau'' jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Mata Naruto membulat. Wajahnya kali ini tidak karuan. Apa Sakura menanggap ini serius? ''Sakura... Kau bicara serius?'' Naruto bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

''Aku...''

30 detik berlalu. 1 menit berlalu. Naruto pun tidak tahan menunggu jawaban Sakura. Dia pun mengubah posisi duduknya yang sedari tadi berada di depan Sakura menjadi di samping Sakura. Naruto memulai aksinya. ''Sakura...'' Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Makin dekat dan makin dekat hingga akhirnya semua itu gagal karena seorang pengacau. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Ino dan Sai.

''Ini pesanan kalian sudah datang. Sakura Ice tea, Naruto Ice tea, aku dan Sai Lemon tea. Wah, kalian berdua kok bisa punya selera yang sama'' goda Ino pada Sakura dan Naruto.

''Ah. Itu hanya kebetulan saja Ino'' ujar Naruto membenarkan.

''Hei Sakura. Kau kenapa ?'' Ino heran melihat Sakura yang melamun seperti itu. Wajahnya merona sekali. Sedang memikirkan apa Sakura itu.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. ''Ah.. Tidak apa-apa Ino.'' jawab Sakura kelabakan.

''Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?'' tanya Sai. Yang sedari tadi diam. Akhirnya mau bicara juga.

''Lakukan apa? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa'' jawab Naruto ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. Tidak mau menatap mata Sai.

Sai merasa curiga dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Tapi dia hanya bertanya dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto pun menjawab tidak? Jarang sekali Naruto mau berbohong dengan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto terhadapnya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Naruto" Sai pun angkat bicara.

"Apa itu sangat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahku" Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sai. Bicaranya terlihat serius.

"Nanti kau harus berbicara dengan ku tentang perbuatan mu tadi"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Naruto. Nada bicaranya kali ini sangat kesal dan terlihat dingin. Naruto pun menatap tajam Sai dan berkata lagi "Itu bukan urusanmu" ada nada penekanan di kata bukan. Kelihatannya Naruto mulai marah dengan Sai.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar." Lerai Ino.

"Siapa yang memulai duluan." Kata Naruto angkat bicara lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sai. Jangan berkelahi dengan hal sepele antara aku dan Naruto. Kami tidak berbuat apa-apa." Ujar Sakura

"Apa benar?" tanya Sai kembali kepada Sakura.

"Be-benar Sai." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun kembali kepada minuman mereka masing-masing. Baik Sai maupun Naruto mereka sekarang ini hanya diam tak berkata apapun. Sedangkan kedua wanita ini, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka pun sama dengan kedua pria itu. Hanya dia menikmati minuman masing-masing.

.

.

.

- Always Look at You-

.

.

.

**Kembali ke Kelas..**

Ternyata di dalam kelas hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Tetapi mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Sasuke mendengarkan lagu sedangkan Hinata membaca buku. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Hinata. Dia ingat akan kata-kata Sakura tentang hubungan Hinata dan Gaara. _"Aku harus melakukannya pada Hinata. Sebelum nanti Gaara yang melakukannya duluan" _ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke pun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menghampiri Hinata. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekat dan mendekat sedangkan Hinata masing belum menyadarinya.

"Hinata, ikut aku" Sasuke mengambil buku yang dibaca Hinata dan meletakkannya di meja. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap heran Sasuke dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke seperti itu. "Sasuke-san, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ikut aku" Sasuke secara paksa menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

Disepanjang Koridor mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata. Mendapatkan banyak tatapan tak suka dari semua murid. Terlebih lagi dengan murid perempuan yang menatap Hinata iri. Hinata yang menyadari itu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan hanya bisa menatap ke bawah lantai. Dia tidak berani melihat tatapan sinis dari semua murip perempuan. Hinata tahu dia pasti akan seperti ini jika berada di dekat Sasuke. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Bukan hanya tatapan iri yang Hinata dapat, Sasuke juga mendapat tatapan heran dari semua murid laki-laki. Betapa tidak, aneh rasanya Sasuke yang anti dengan wanita bisa-bisanya memegang tangan Hinata seperti itu. Itu kan suatu keajaiban?

"Sasuke-san, kita mau kemana?"

"Diam saja dan ikuti aku" Sasuke memerintah Hinata untuk diam.

"….." Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia lelah sedari tadi bertanya dengan Sasuke seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab seperti itu itu dan itu lagi. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

**Ruang Kelas Musik**

Sasuke membuka pintu Ruang Kelas Musik dan menutupnya keras. Dia pun lalu menghadap Hinata dan mendorong Hinata hingga menyentuh dinding. Hinata pasti kesakitan Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunda-nunda dan akan memberi Hinata pelajaran yang tidak akan terlupakan. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata yang menempel di dinding. Dia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Wajahnya yang terus mendekati wajah Hinata hingga wajah mereka pun hanya berjarak sekitar 3 cm. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata mendekat ke telinga Hinata membisikkan sesuatu kata "Kau akan jadi milikku hari ini Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang seksi membuat Hinata langsung ciut tak bisa bergerak.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon apa yang Hinata perintahkan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dia tidak tahu. Setelah mendapat perlakuandari Sasuke tadi. Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dia pun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati _"Kami-sama tolong aku"_

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata dengan teliti. Dari alisnya bahkan sampai dagunya terlihat sempurna. Bola mata yang indah dan lembut, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, rona merah yang selalu hadir di pipi Hinata dan juga bibir yang seksi, merah dan indah ingin sekali Sasuke rasakan. Dia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. 3 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm, dan cuppp. Akhirnya kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan langsung kaget. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Inikah rasanya?.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak puas karena Hinata tidak merespon ciumannya. Dia pun lalu melumat dengan ganasnya bibir Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke. Tenaganya tidak kuat untuk melawan tenaga Sasuke. "hmmp..Sasss.." kata Hinata di sela ciumannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia terus melumat bibir Hinata. Hingga terpaksa dia menghentikan kegiatan itu karena pasokan oksigen telah habis. "Huh…huh… Sasuke apa yang kau laku….. hmpppp" belum sampai beberapa detik Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Dia kembali mencium Hinata dan sekarang dia semakin ganas. Dia memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya agar dirinya bisa merasakan lebih. Tapi sayang Hinata tidak mau menurutinya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata yang membuat Hinata membuka bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke pun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Menelusuri dan merasakan semua yang ada di dalam mulut Hinata. Lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Hinata.

Bukan hanya itu. Sasuke juga mulai beraksi dengan menggerakan tangannya menuju baju Hinata. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka kancing baju Hinata satu-satu. Yang membuat Hinata akhirnya memberontak. "Hmmppppp….." Hinata terus memberontak dengan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Tapi sepertinya nihil, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa di dorong olehnya. Jadi sekarang Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan yang terjadi. Berharap semuanya akan selesai secepatnya.

Akhirnya semua kancing baju Hinata pun terbuka. Sasuke menarik baju Hinata dan hanya menyisakan sebuah bra yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Masih dalam posisi mencium Hinata, Sasuke pun dengan segera membuka pengait bra yang dipakai Hinata hingga semuanya selesai Sasuke langsung menarik bra Hinata itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Terlihatlah Dada Hinata yang begitu seksi itu. Sasuke pun menghentikan ciumannya. Lalu menatap Dada Hinata yang terekspos begitu indah dan besar. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa takjub _"Indah sekali. Jadi karena ini Hinata tak mau memakai baju yang ketat. Menarik sekali" _Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata panik. Baju yang dia pakai sudah tidak merekat di tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Bra yang dia pakai tadi. Sekarang terlihat jelas tubuh bagian atas Hinata. "Sasuke-kun kenapa kau melakukan semua ini… hikss.." Hinata menangis.

"Sudahku bilang Hinata. Hari ini kau akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke menyeringai. Ditatapnya lah Hinata yang sedang menangis itu. Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat itu, mencoba untuk memeluknya. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu sempat kaget. Tapi dia kembali tenang. "Tapi kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku Sasuke. Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan… hikss?" tanya Hinata disela tangisnya. Dia masih memeluk Sasuke dengan kondisi tubuh bagian atas yang masih tanpa busana apapun.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Hinata. Setelah aku tahu Gaara sudah menyentuhmu. Aku sangat emosi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada dirimu seutuhnya." Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata. Seakan tak ingin melepas Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukkan. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu. "Hinata. Kita lanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata langsung menolaknya. "Tidak, aku tak mau" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kita belum boleh melakukannya Sasuke."jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata "Ayolah. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke langsung mencium leher Hinata. Kedua tangannya pun tak lupa untuk beraksi dan meremas kedua payudara Hinata. Memutar-mutarkan puting payudara Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa mengerang. "Sassuukkeeee…. Aaaahhh…." Hinata mengerang hebat saat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dan berkata dalam hati "Aku mendapatkanmu Hinata-hime"

5 menit pun berlalu. Sasuke menghentikan meremas dada Hinata. Dan tangannya pun beralih pada rok yang Hinata kenakan. Sasuke mulai mencoba membuka rok Hinata. Tapi ketika hendak membuka rok Hinata. Akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi yang itu tandanya kegiatan untuk hari ini mau tidak mau selesai sampai disini.

Kriinnnnggg..

"Sial, kenapa harus sekarang." Protes Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana Romance SasuHina nya ? Lumayan gak ?

Romance NaruSaku nya juga udah aku muatin.

Tapi nanti di chapter selanjutkan lebih banyak kok adegan NaruSaku nya.

SaiIno nya juga bakal aku muatin :)

Chap depan bakal ada hal yang tak terduga

* * *

Tolong Di Review dan kasih kritikan atau saran yang membangun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Arigatou…..


End file.
